User blog:Amelia Lonelyheart/Monthy Progress Report - July, 2017
This idea popped into my head after browsing the House Wiki and, well, I'm quite proud of how the wiki has grown lately. Overview Despite my month being quite busy, with having to babysit my niece at a hospital (which is not a fun experience) and having to prepare for a long road trip, the wiki has effectively doubled in size! It went from 200-something pages to 428! Not only has it nearly doubled, but the quality of articles have increased tremendously. While there are still more stubs then I feel comfortable with, the amount of them are steadily dropping as I add more and more information. Last I checked the Wanted Pages tab (before it somehow...broke), we have over 400 unique instances of red links. This is a good thing, and a bad thing. I heavily encourage users to not remove those red links and to not be afraid to make red links! They are a great way of learning what articles need to be written. While I don't like making stubs, I figure some information is better than no information, right? Wiki Changes Some may have noticed our new frontpage. The old frontpage was just a collection of links and some hokey writing by moi. I have since replaced it with some templates for better organization overall. I also added a news station! It's been a lot of fun learning the css and html coding and customizing the templates to my liking. In the end, I'm pretty proud with my job. Probably the biggest change was the revamped color-scheme. Before the wiki utilized a dark color-scheme with a very dark shade of blue and stock-orange with stone whites thrown in fo contrast. It looked cool, but it didn't look Legend Quest. I guess the color scheme vaguely fit some aspects of La Leyenda, most notably La Llorona, but I digress. In the revamped version, I used a variety of shades of brown, since brown is often associated with adventures. I based the colors much off of Leo's clothing and hair. I originally wanted to use a mix of brown and red, but it didn't work out and I ended up using the red mostly for the headers. Other then that I made a few minor changes. I boxed in the Wiki Activity box since the fact it was so..."there" bugged the crap out of me. Content Changes Leo's, Teodora's and Marcella's articles have all received large updates. Mostly in the "Abilities" section but a fair share of history and other such stuff have been added. Personal Statemets and Blunders I was right in the wrong way by removing all instances of "Willie Godofredo". I was wrong because I thought it referred to another Godofredo, but I was right because the subtitles actually say "Willy" instead. Now, the subs can be pretty terribad at times, but I'd rather take an official subtitle over an unsourced Wikipedia articles. I may have also been wrong with moving Teodora to Teodora Villavicencio since a few old articles actually do refer to her as Teodora Vicenta. Oops.. I recently watched every La Leyenda film in order to increase the accuracy of the wiki. They were a lot better then what I heard they were. Still on the quest to find subtitles for La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato. The annoying part is I have found them, but they're on a website so overtaken by adware that it is pretty much impossible to use. Notes * Marcella is the most viewed article on the wiki. Teodora is second with Leo third. Category:Blog posts